Miedo
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Dirty pair. No es que no te ame, es el miedo de hacerlo lo que me domina.


**Título:** Miedo.

**Autor:** Kissu Oshitari

**Comentarios:** Me gusta esta pareja y creo que el tema que he abordado es algo muy común en las relaciones de este tipo. Espero que les guste.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"A mí tampoco me gustan las ataduras –le había oído decir antes de entrar en un estado indescriptible donde no sentía nada más".

Creyó que eran mejores los encuentros ocasionales, hablarse poco, besarse mucho, hacer el amor una y otra vez sin cansarse. Pero no muy seguido, una vez a la semana, dos veces al mes… no más. Si se extendía el tiempo, se corría el riesgo de encariñarse y ése no era el fin de la separación.

Era mejor ser amantes, ser casi desconocidos, sin todas esas ataduras de por medio. Era mejor vivir sin las formalidades, sin los nombres, sin las etiquetas. Todo eso era mejor, para él, para los dos.

Sintió que de repente despertaba. Volteó hacia el mayor y notó que seguía hablando. Debía estarle exponiendo sus razones, lo que sentía por separarse, lo poco que le gustaba ser sentirse comprometido, lo mucho que evitaba las relaciones amorosas… Pero ya no le importó lo que pudiera decir pues ya conocía sus diálogos de memoria. Al final, estaba de acuerdo con él. Lo amaba pero no podía dejarse llevar tan fácilmente por esas emociones inconscientes.

"Yushi –dijo sin importar interrumpir el casi monólogo del joven de lentes. Éste le miró con dignidad y orgullo, cerró la boca con molestia y se preparó para volver a hablar-. ¿En serio seremos amantes ocasionales? –preguntó, impidiendo que el otro hablara".

El joven de cabello azul pareció reflexionar un segundo. Después, con aire de superioridad, como quien siente que nada ni nadie puede contradecirlo, dijo:

"Sí. Recuerda que a mí no me gustan los compromisos Gakuto, si sigo viéndote es porque somos pareja de tenis no porque…"

Gakuto lo dejó hablar. Oshitari siempre volvía a los mismos argumentos. Desde que comenzaron sus relaciones, siempre le había quedado claro que ese hermoso chico de lentes nunca sería completamente suyo. No era porque al pequeño le faltaran encantos, ni porque el mayor exigiera cosas que él no podía cumplir, sino porque él mismo, Gakuto, no quería meterse en esos problemas.

De todas formas, él tenía la culpa de todo. Le dijo que ya no quería ser suyo nunca más, ni que hicieran el amor. Se atrevió a decir que estaba harto de sus aires de tensai, de su sensualidad y de que coqueteara con el capitán. Fue su culpa, por osar ofender ese gran orgullo escondido tras una belleza superficial.

"¿Y cada cuándo haremos el amor? –cuestionó después de un rato al ver que Oshitari ya había cerrado la boca y lo miraba con recelo".

"¿Hacer el amor? ¿Puedes llamarle así?"

"Sí –respondió con sencillez".

Sabía perfectamente que Yushi detestaba esa denominación. Para el mayor, eso de hacer el amor era para las parejas normales, las que no eran sucias, las que podían llevar una relación sin avergonzarse de lo que los demás dijeran o de los preceptos de la sociedad. Sí. Ellos, dos hombres en la misma cama que sólo tenían en común un poco de amor y unos cuantos partidos, no hacían más que algo sucio.

Genial. Ahora había encontrado el problema. Porque siempre hay un problema. Llevaba ya dos largos años aguatando las embestidas del mayor, sus besos, sus abrazos… sus reproches, su inseguridad, su pretensión. ¿Por qué no había visto que todo lo negativo venía del mismo lugar?

"Te molesta ser homosexual –le reprochó".

Gakuto notó lo que Yushi sintió. De repente, todo el color se le fue del rostro y el brillo de sus ojos desapareció. Sí, eso era como una cubeta de agua fría que se derramaba lentamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo, así nada más, sin darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a la temperatura.

"No –murmuró por fin".

"¿Entonces por qué nunca has aceptado nuestro amor? –dijo más como una queja que como una pregunta normal".

"Porque no es amor –dijo rápidamente".

Esas palabras le habían dolido. ¿No era amor? Pero si todos esos años el mundo había sido testigo del amor más puro que puede existir. Gakuto le había dado todo, realmente todo. ¿No recordaba el día que Yushi declaró amarlo perdidamente? ¿Acaso ya había olvidado la noche en que el pequeño le entregó todo de forma física? ¿Su memoria se había desecho de los días que lo había cuidado al estar enfermo? Era muy fácil deshacerse de todo eso. No, él no lo permitiría.

"¿Has tirado a la basura todos estos años? –preguntó con resentimiento en la voz".

"No. Me he dado cuenta de la verdad: no podemos estar juntos porque somos dos hombres".

"¿Y qué? Nos amamos y eso es lo que importa. ¿Tanto miedo tienes de admitir que eres homosexual? Después de todo, ¿lo echas por la borda con esa facilidad?"

Comenzó a llorar. Por más orgulloso que fuese, las palabras de Yushi le herían demasiado. ¿En serio no podía entender que toda su vida se reducía a él?

"Perdón –profirió Oshitari con voz ahogada, como queriendo llorar".

El joven de cabello de cereza no respondió. Las lágrimas lo estaban ahogando y su corazón caía a pedazos. La verdad es que al principio creyó que la separación era lo más fácil. Juzgó que dejarlo ir era lo mejor para ambos porque así ya no se harían más daño, ya no tendría que escuchar esas palabras tan dolorosas y ya no tendría que seguir abriendo, dando y entregando todo su ser a alguien que no era capaz de aceptar el verdadero amor.

Sintió que el de cabellos azules se acercaba a su débil y frágil cuerpo. Cuando lo abrazó, su cuerpo se estremeció, muy a pesar suyo. Sintió ese aroma varonil tan cerca, esa fuerza, ese… ese amor.

"Tú… me amas –murmuró apenas mientras lo abrazaba como para no dejarlo ir".

Oshitari no respondió. Prefirió esperar a que se calmara.

"Tú me amas –volvió a decir, esta vez con más convicción-. Es sólo que te da miedo ser lo que ya eres".

"¿Qué miedo? Lo único que debe darme miedo es dejarte".

Gakuto sonrió. Sí lo amaba. Sí se amaban. Lo sabía, ambos lo sabían. Ese maldito miedo los hacían víctima de todo, hasta de la sociedad que los juzga mal, que lo ve mal. Pero, ¿por qué hay que tener miedo? ¿Los pueden lastimar? Sí. Sin embargo, nadie los puede separar porque su amor es más grande, más grande que todo.

"¿Me vas a perdonar Gakuto?"

"Sí –soltó recargándose en el pecho del mayor-. Temía que nunca lo preguntaras".

Hacía ya un rato que el más bajito había dejado de llorar. El mayor lo abrazaba muy fuerte y, de vez en cuando, le besaba el rostro.

"Y no es que me dé miedo… Es sólo que no comprendo por qué nos tratan así –explicó aludiendo a aquella vez cuando, en un parque, unos jóvenes se les habían acercado y los habían amenazado".

"No comprenden nuestro amor –musitó el otro con soltura, encogiéndose de hombros y abrazándose más a él".

"Puede ser –y comenzó a besar esos labios deliciosos".

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Tendrás que darme algo a cambio si no quieres que publique este video. Te recuerdo que aquí está tu testimonio, tu miedo a ser homosex…"

No pudo terminar pues Yushi, rápidamente, le quitó la cámara de la mano.

"Deja de grabar a los demás Keigo –dijo antes de irse indignado a buscar a Gakuto".

Atobe quedó ahí, parado. Pensaba que tenía unas cuantas copias del video y que no pensaba hacer nada con ellas. Era difícil luchar contra todo y todos y, de vez en cuando, no estaba mal tener un poco de miedo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, lo que sea es bienvenido.


End file.
